


When In Rome

by LokiStank



Series: 3 am one shots [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff without Plot, How Do I Tag, Loki gets one instead, Loki swearing in Norwegian, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Thor demands gifts, Wordcount: 500-1.000, in the form of Tony, it's more of a drabble than a one shot, sorta - Freeform, sue me, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiStank/pseuds/LokiStank
Summary: "You're in Rome. I highly doubt my swearing made your day.""You're much prettier than this place."





	When In Rome

**Author's Note:**

> ao3 deleted all my drafts. i am: sad.  
> i had like 25 hngghh this is completely my fault, i knew they would but i procrastinated backing them up. i cant even find the notebook that i wrote the og ideas in. if i had that, then i could just like rewrite them in here.  
> Update 3 days later: I HAVE FOUND THE NOTEBOOK HALLEFUCKINGLUJAH BITCHES

Loki stopped his colourful swearing at the sound of hysterical laughter.

He turned around and was faced with a brown haired man laughing with his arm around his stomach, trying to control himself. Loki tried not to look as bewildered as he felt and kept his eyes on the man. Laughter faded into giggles as he sobered up, brown eyes lifting to meet Loki's.

"Are you alright, sir?" he inquired, frowning.

"Oh I'm great," the man said, huffing another laugh. "You just made my day."

"You're in Rome." Loki raised an eyebrow. "I highly doubt I'm the highlight of the day."

"You're much prettier."

"Than Rome? What are you smoking? Will you share?"

"I've been here a million times. Nothing new. Come to my room with me and I'll share anything with you," the man said with a heavily flirty wink.

Flirting now? Loki could play that game too. The man was attractive enough.

"At least take me to dinner first, Mr?" He trailed off, sending a questioning glance to the stranger.

"Tony Stark. Who am I taking to dinner tonight?"

"Loki Aesir. Is that an official request then?"

"If you agree, then yes."

"I will," he said, hiding his small surprise at the way the man's features lit up. "But only if you can help me."

The shorter man - Tony, his mind provided - nodded and moved closer to Loki, standing opposite him. "What's up?"

"I can't figure out what to get." Loki frowned at the display of key chains. "I've walked every inch of this gift store and have found nothing."

Tony laughed again, taking the tacky key chain from Loki's hands. "Who are you buying for?"

"My brother and his fiance."

"What about these?" Tony held up two 'I Heart Rome' shirts.

Loki smiled sarcastically, raising an eyebrow. "Absolutely perfect, Stark."

A half hour of aimless wandering around the store later, Tony held up two key chains. They had a perfect picture of the city on one side and, of course, an 'I Heart Rome' on the other. Loki laughed and waved Tony over, taking the souvenirs from him to pay for them. He was vaguely aware of the man still looking around in the back of the small store.

"Are you coming?" Loki asked upon seeing Tony still walking around.

"Wait for me a second. I need to get something."

Loki nodded and went to wait outside as the man fumbled with something. Maybe he had to get a gift for his family or a friend. It was none of his business. As of right now, he's little more than just a stranger with the potential of being upgraded to a one-night-stand by the end of the day. He was never going to see this man after today. Loki tried not to dwell on the way he felt at that thought.

The little ring of the bell above him signalled Tony leaving the store. The man walked up to Loki with a wide grin, holding a bag from the store at his side. Loki raised an eyebrow in question. Tony dug around in the bag, his grin never faltering as he pulled out a sun globe, holding it out to Loki. The globe held a miniature Rome in it and when Tony shook it, it came alive with light rays.

"It's gorgeous, Tony," Loki breathed, reaching out to touch the globe.

"You're gorgeous, Loki."

Loki stopped staring at the globe long enough to shoot a mock glare at Tony, pulling a laugh from the other man. "Who is it for?"

"You."

The shorter man laughed at Loki's incredulous expression. "I'm serious. It's for you, Loki."

"But, I-I can't accept this, Tony. It must have been expensive, and it's so-"

"It's for you. Fuck the price."

Loki stared at the man he'd just met not an hour ago. Not many people had ever bought him anything as amazing as this, especially not people he was most probably going to sleep with for one night. Loki remembered at that moment what he'd bought for Tony as a joke.

"I got you this," he said, trying to hide his embarrassment as he sheepishly dug into his bag, pulling something out. Tony laughed, loud and happy, seemingly actually liking the gift. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were going to buy me anything let alone this fucking amazing globe and I just got you this because I thought it would be funny and-"

"I like it, Loki," Tony said, still smiling as he took the t-shirt from him. "I'll wear it all the time."

"Please don't."

Tony laughed again, clutching the 'I Heart Rome' shirt they had been laughing at earlier closer to himself and hugging it before placing it into his own bag. "I'll send you a picture every time I do."

"Please don't."

"Watch me."

Loki groaned half-heartedly, not fooling anyone. He was beyond happy at this promise of staying in touch with the man, even after tonight.

"Now I believe I promised you dinner," Tony said, taking Loki's free hand and intertwining their fingers. He never knew he could love holding hands this much until today.

"Also, mind blowing sex."

"Now who's going too fast," Tony joked.

"Dinner first."

"There we go," he laughed, looking up at Loki.

Loki couldn't quite help himself at that moment. He'd never felt this much attraction toward a person before, especially one he'd just met. Loki leaned down slowly until his forehead rested against Tony's wrapping his free arm around the smaller man. Said man stared at him, eyes flicking down to Loki's lips and back up again. Tony stood up on his tip toes, bringing their bodies even closer before finally connecting their lips.

The kiss was soft, not lustful as it would be later, but for now it held emotions neither would dare examine just yet. Tony's lips fit Loki's perfectly, encasing him in warmth and setting butterflies free in his stomach. Apparently, it was also turning him into a 13 year old girl.

Tony pulled away first, staying close enough that their lips still brushed. Loki leaned in for a chaste kiss before pulling away for good, giving them both room to breathe. The shorter man grinned up at him, picking his bag up from where he'd dropped it at little while ago.

"Shall we go?"

"Dinner first."

"Oh, absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> and then after dinner they go back to either one of their hotel rooms and have insane sex like at least twice, enjoying loki's last night in rome. tony sees him off at the airport bcs he can and they kiss goodbye at the doors. a couple days later, tony sends loki a picture of himself in the shirt and they talk like all day. it becomes a routine, and they flirt and joke and just talk via text or face time and whatever. then maybe one day tony goes to visit him in london bcs he fucking can, and he misses him okay, leave my baby alone. and they have sex again lmao, BUT DINNER FIRST. and they all lived happily ever after.
> 
> i know this could be so much more but i am lazy. if anyone wants to continue this, feel free. just let me know. i wanna read it.
> 
> also,,,,,, talk to me about the fucking A4 trailer um wow hah i wanna kms pls send help, what the FUCK was that hngghhhhhh we're really gonna lose tony aren't we. ive been crying since it came out


End file.
